Wedding Night
by 1800NameHere
Summary: Dedicated to HypnoticSushi. Miroku and Sango just got married, and Sango is scared about her 'first time.' See how a little comfort from someone you love can go a long way.


**Well I'm back. Not that I really wrote anything that would make you guys miss me. Well, anyway, I have been in serious writers block. I have had no idea what I wanted to write about, or what catergory I should put it in. One day I got a message from my friend HypnoticSushi and she had informed me that she had just read the final chapter of InuYasha. I am not one to spoil things for fans, but lets just say that what she told me inspired me to write this fanfiction. Since HypnoticSushi was the one that told me the news of the final chapter, I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to her. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**XXX WEDDING NIGHT XXX**_

What a day it had been. Miroku carried his new bride Sango through the threshold of their new home. It was the same home in which they had been living for the past couple years, but it somehow seemed different now that they had rings on their fingers and a lifetime of happiness ahead of them. Sango giggled happily when Miroku tripped over the front step and nearly dropped her.

"Whoops!" He yelped, catching himself.

He set Sango carefully on the kitchen floor, making sure that he didn't wrinkle her gown. Sango looked positively radiant. She wore a long and clean white gown that made her gorgeous white smile even brighter. Her dress had imprinted lace and flowers and matched the beautiful transparent veil that hung over her deep brown eyes. Her soft brown hair was put up in a messy bun that looked really pretty with her face. Glitter was swept very neatly over her eyes, and her soft lips her covered with a deep rose read lip stick. It made them look so plump and kissable.

So he did.

Miroku looked very handsome as well. He wore a black tux and dark purple vest underneath, to bring out the subtle hints of violet in his mostly blue eyes. Black dress shoes that he had shined special for their wedding day. it was nearly 10 o' clock and they had arrived home, exhausted and thrilled. Thrilled to be married, and thrilled to have a life ahead of them.

Miroku leaned in and kissed his blushing bride tenderly on the lips. He pulled back just a little so he was only inches away from her face. "You are so beautiful."

Sango smiled and turned away a little, embarrassed.

"No, I mean it, Sango. That dress makes you look like an angel."

"Thank you. It makes me feel like one too. I have never felt more beautiful. I never want to take it off." She smiled, hugging herself. Miroku laughed heatedly at this.

"Well, I'm gonna take my stuff off. I'm starting to get a little itchy." Miroku yawned. He kissed Sango again and turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

Sango watched as her husband walked away. She was so happy at the moment, that the smile wouldn't leave her face. Her mind quickly began to think of a day that happened over a year ago:

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO!" The crowd cheered as Sango blew out the 22 candles that were set on her birthday cake. They were celebrating her 22nd birthday, and also the three year anniversary that her and Miroku had been dating. It's strange how things like that work out._

_"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked cheerfully, taking a picture of Sango with her new camera._

_"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true."_

_"Yeah, dummy." InuYasha growled. Kagome gave him an evil looked and punched him lightly on the shoulder._

_"Hey, sweetie." Miroku whispered, coming up from behind Sango, "can I talk to you real quick?"_

_"Sure." Sango answered smiling. She grabbed Miroku's hand and followed as he lead her to their porch out back. It overlooked their in ground pool that was kept luminous by the lights that were in the water. It was always such a nice, romantic place to be. Miroku slid the glass door behind him shut, giving them complete silence._

_"First of all, happy birthday baby." Miroku said and kissed her gently._

_"Happy Anniversary." She replied._

_Miroku sighed and began speaking again, "look Sango." He began, "I hate dragging things out. There is something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now, and I think that if I don't do it now, I never will. I'm just going to say it, okay?"_

_Sango nodded. Miroku then went fishing through his pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He then got down on one knee. Sango knew where it was going, and feeling so overjoyed and loved, she began to cry before he could even get it out. Miroku opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver, ring with a diamond that was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen before._

_"Oh...my..." Sango said, tears of joy flooding her face. Miroku smiled to see her reaction and he suddenly felt more confident about asking._

_"Sango, marry me. Be my wife, the mother of my children. Be with me forever. What do you say?"_

_"Yes, yes of course I will." She cried. Miroku then jumped up and kissed her romantically on her trembling lips. After a tender moment between them, Miroku opened the glass door again and called the attention of the many guests inside their house._

_"Hey everyone! The next time you will all be here, will be for our wedding day, because Sango has just agreeg to become Mrs. Miroku Houshi!" At once, the entire house cheered and all the girls ran to Sango to observe the rock that Miroku had placed on her finger. They were both blessed with support, parents blessings, and congratulations. _

_"Oh Sango! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome wailed, hugging her best friend._

_"Me too. Were you shocked?" Kikyo asked._

_Sango nodded. She wasn't expecting Miroku to do this. She was so happy that hr did. For the next year, she spent her days dreaming about their lives. The nice house in the country, the three children they were going to have. Going to their sons soccer games and spending the night helping the kids finish their homework and read them a story before bed. When that was done they would stay up and cuddle on the couch until they went to bed. The perfect life. She couldn't wait until it was reality._

_

* * *

_

Sango's train of though was interrupted by a peck on the cheek. Miroku had come back. He was stripped down to only his boxers and he couldn't have looked sexier. Miroku gave Sango a perverted smirk.

"What?' She asked curiously.

"Just wondering what it looks like under that dress." Miroku answered slyly and brought her in for another kiss.

Sango giggled as they released, "is that what's on your mind?"

That thought had completely skipped Sango's thoughts. They had been dating for over three years and they never slept together. It wasn't because they weren't interested, or because the subject never came up, but it was because Sango was old fashioned. She wanted to be married before she had sex. Miroku had been with only one woman before, his ex Koharu. He may have only been with her, but that still meant that he was more experienced than Sango.

Sango began a cold sweat at the thought. She was curious and she loved Miroku and wanted to give herself to him, but she was scared. She was a 23 year old virgin and she didn't know what to expect. She wondered if she would be good, or if he would like her body.

"Hey, you okay?" Miroku asked, noticing that Sango was staring into space.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." She answered stammering.

"I'm going to go lay down. I'm tired from all the dancing today." Miroku told her with a yawn. He kissed her again and began walking to the back towards their bedroom. "I love you." He called behind him.

After a few minutes of sharp breathing and thinking Sango made her decision.

She was going to do it.

**_XXX WEDDING NIGHT XXX_**

Sango hung her beautiful wedding dress on the hanger above their bedroom door. It would stay there for now. She walked into the bathroom and took off her dress slip and her under garments until she was completely naked. She stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom and examined herself. She grabbed her left breast (that was just a little bit above average size, same with the right.) They were soft in her hand. "God, I hope he likes me." She whispered to herself. She then grabbed her light pink robe that hung in the bathroom closet and slipped it over her body.

She opened the drawer on the sink counter and pulled out a hairbrush. She began to brush her hair thouroughly, until it was soft and full. She put it back in the drawer and looked back into the mirror. _' This is it. I can't believe Miroku and I are actually going to...' _She thought. She then took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Miroku was laying on the bed, reading a book that he had bought a few nights before. He noticed his wife walk in from the corner of his eye. He placed a bookmark into the page on his book, and put it on the nightstand. "Hey, you." He said slyly, and made a gesture with his hand that was a sign for her to come over to the bed with him. Sango did as she was asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing that her face was blank with a hint of worry.

"I-I'm just nervous. I've never been with a man before." She ansered. She looked up when he began to laugh softly.

"That's what's bothering you? Baby, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be gentle with you. I love you." He told her and kissed her romantically. Sango could feel the sincerity in his words and kissed him back. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes. More than anything." She answered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Do you promise me that you're going to be gentle? It's my first time."

Miroku smiled, "you talk too much."

He said and kissed her feverishly. He rose up on his knees and pushed Sango down on the bed gently so he could claim his place on top of her. He began kissing hot, wet trails down her soft next, while massaging her left breast with his hand through her robe. He could see her nipples harden through her robe. Sango blushed when she saw what had happened.

"It's okay. It makes me happy that I can excite you like this." Miroku told her and kissed her again. After a few minutes of gentle fore play, Sango began to become more used to being touched and handled sweetly by her husband. She wanted him to be used to her too. she reached her hand up from her siside and found his abdominals. She traced her hands down his hard stomach until she found the edge of his boxers. She slowly reached her hand inside until she found his member. She could hear Miroku groan as she gently held it in her hands and stroked it softly.

"Ahh..." He sighed as she began a bit of a faster movement. She was blushing furiously. She gave out a small squeak as it got hard and big in her hand. Miroku rose up from Sango and kneeled in front of her. He pulled his boxers off, and arched his back to display the hard-on that she had given him.

"D-did I do that?" She asked sweetly. Miroku nodded. _' That thing is way too big. There is no way it's going to fit!' _She thought. Sango put her hand back on his shaft and began her normal movement.

"Hang on there, you don't want me to let it go before we have any real fun, do you?"

Sango blushed at this. Miroku leaned back down and made himself comfortable on top of her again. He examined her. Her robe sliding off from playing, her hair tousled up and sexy, and her face a bright pink from being embarrassed and excited at the same time. "You look so amazing right now." He told her. He brought his mouth down to her ear, "now let me see how hot you are with nothing on."

At that, he opened her pink robe and threw it on the floor. There they were. Both naked and willing. Alone, and in love. The only thing in their way was the barrier that lay deep within Sango. A barrier that was begging to be broken.

She jumped, and put her hands across her chest to hid hrself from him. Miroku grabbed her hands and placed them above her head and held them there. "Don't. It's a crime to cover such beautiful features." He told her.

_'He really likes my body.' _Sango thought happily. She then suddenly felt more relieved and less shy about being here with him. She suddenly felt her legs being spread wide open. Miroku's finger was suddenly tracing the moist outside of her vagina. Sango gasped a bit at the feeling.

"Now, let's see if you taste as good as you look." He whispered. Sango's eyes widened. _' What? Don't tell me he's actually going to-' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt a long, wet tongue sliding its way all around her insides. It felt so good against her. She let out several loud moans. Miroku pulled her opening even farther open, and tasted every last bit of her. This felt so amazing to Sango, that she began to fondle her own breasts.

Miroku looked up and saw what she was doing to herself. He had never seen any girl, virgin or not, enjoy this so much. It aroused him. _' If she like's me playing on the outside, I can't wait to see her reaction when I play with the inside.' _Then Miroku took his index finger and slid it inside her. Sango let out a small yell as Miroku began to gently pump his finger in a and out of her moist vagina. After a few minutes of this rapid movement, Sango began to feel a burning, tingly sensation in her loins.

"I-I feel funny." She sighed. Miroku knew what that meant, and at that moment he built his speed up, pleasuring her more and more.

"Let it come, Sango." He told her softly, and at that Sango let out a soft yell and let her juices explode out of her and onto his hand. Miroku licked them off his fingers and brought his lips back down to Sango's ear. "Good job, baby." He kissed her again, and as he had her distracted, he brought his hips in between her legs. He let go and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready?"

_'Oh god!' _sango thought nervously, remembering how big his member was just a few moments ago. She thought taht it would rip her apart trying to fit in. But the she thought how good it was going to feel deep inside her. She looked up at his and nodded.

Miroku began to slowly slide nto her. She could feel her barrier being poked at and torn with every inch. "I-it hurts." She cried. Miroku kissed her gently on the forehead and apologized. He promised her that it would be over soon that that it would feel amazing. When he was finally all the way in, Sango let out a scream. Not of pleasure, but of pain. She was completely open now, and she felt warm blood trickle out of her and down her leg.

"I'm sorry, baby." Miroku whispered. He began to move quickly in a fast motion, that Sango quickly followed. After a few minutes she realized that he was telling the truth. It did feel good. Amazing even! Sango bit her lip to keep herself from screaming Miroku bent over and began to suck on her hard pink nipples, and switched between the two.

_'This must be what they call ecstacy.' _Sango thought. She seriously felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was pure bliss, and she didn't want it to end.

"Miroku began to groan heavily after a few minutes. Sango took a guess at what that meant and stopped him from moving. Miroku looked up, curious at why she had stopped him. "Baby, it's okay. I want it inside me."

"A-are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, you could get pregnant. Do you want that right away?" He asked again.

"I didn't do this for you to finish the job in your hand, or in my mouth. When I said that I wanted all of you I meant ALL of you."

That was a fair enough reason in Miroku's eyes. He then continued his movement until his testicles practically exploded and released everything inside of Sango's wet and hot body.

"I-it's hot." She sighed, feeling his cum in her.

Miroku laughed, and pulled out of her. His member was throbbing and wet. He flopped down on the bed beside his lover. After a gentle kiss he held her in his arms and asked her sweetly, "was it worth the wait?"

"You tell me." she answered, and pulled him on top of her for round two.


End file.
